Love in Unexpected Places
by ilovefanfiction97
Summary: Lily's last year at Hogwarts...our favorite group of Marauders as well...
1. Chapter 1

"Lily! Would you come down here! You're going to miss breakfast!"

"UGH.....Fine mum, I'm coming!"

I shoved a pillow off my bed and tried to carefully detach myself from my cocoon of blankets. THUD.

"OUCH...CRAP!" I ended up unceremoniously rolling off my bed and falling onto the cold wood floor. Oh well, graceful was never a word to describe me.

I picked myself up off the floor and headed into the bathroom to brush my teeth. As soon as I walked out, I noticed that there were pictures up on my wall. Well, those certainly weren't there before. Next to the pictures was a small figure, hovering about 3 feet into the air, hanging pictures on the wall.

When I walked in, the figure turned around, revealing Alice Prewett, my best friend from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That's right, because I am a witch. Anyway, Alice saw me, gave a huge smile and ran into me, tackling me and making me hit the floor once again. I waited for the room to stop spinning and said "Alice, what in the name of Merlin are you doing here?" She laughed and replied "I'm here for your birthday, of course! How could I miss my best friend's seventeenth birthday! You only come of age once!"

We were both laughing and catching up about our summer vacations until we heard an earsplitting shriek coming from below. We thundered down the stairs, only to find Petunia, my horrible sister, covered in owl....excretion...while a little brown bird hooted and flew around her head. "FREAKS! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! AND I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO OUT WITH VERNON! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Petunia was always a little bit eccentric. She hated that I was a witch and that she wasn't, so she decided to take out that anger on me.

I grabbed the owl and took off the two letters that were tied to it. I handed one to Alice and I took mine, giving the owl a treat and letting it fly out the window.

"OMIGOD! THESE ARE OUR HOGWARTS LETTERS!" Alice shrieked, ripping hers open. I proceeded to do the same thing, at least until a heavy badge fell out of the letter and into my hand. I realized what this meant and let out the loudest, most shrill sound that I have ever let out of my mouth. "I'M HEAD GIRL!" See, Alice and I were going to Hogwarts to complete our seventh and final year. In each seventh year class, a Head Boy and Head Girl were chosen. I had dreamed of this since I first went to Hogwarts. Alice and I simultaneously said "This year is going to be AMAZING!" and then burst out in laughter.

Suddenly, something hit me...."Hey Alice, if I'm Head Girl, then who's Head Boy?"

"You know what Lils, I bet its one of those Marauders..ugh...I can't stand them."

"Oh, right. Them. I hope it's Remus. He's not that bad..."

That put a damper on my day... The Marauders are four boys who wreak havoc at Hogwarts. Peter Pettigrew, a mousy and not very talented boy, was the least conspicuous of the Marauders. Then came Remus, who I really admired. He was studious and took things seriously, somewhat like me. Sirius, the biggest womanizer in the whole frickin school, was a complete jerk. At least he was funny. Sometimes. The leader of their little group was James Potter. He was the absolute BIGGEST MOST CONCEITED, ANNOYING, ARROGANT PRAT FACE IN THE WHOLE DAMN SCHOOL. Not that I'm biased or anything. James Potter has been the bane of my existence ever since I started at Hogwarts. He has played thousands of pranks on me and then, in fourth year, he started to confess his undying love for me and has never stopped since. But I know that I am just another conquest, the one he can't have. I will never ever fall for James Potter, the Quidditch prodigy, the hottest guy in the whole school. As far as I'm concerned, he can just shove it.


	2. Chapter 2

HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIL-OOMPH"

"Alice. SHUT UP!"

"But Lily, it's your seventeenth birthday and we have to go get dressed because we have to leave sooooooon! Get up Get up....IN THE NAME OF MERLIN GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OFF THAT BED!"

Alice scrambled to get back on my bed and I, realizing that I could do magic now, grabbed my wand and flicked it at her, dumping her back on the floor."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"Karma, Alice. Karma. "

"Lily, just because it's your birthday, I will let this pass.....but just this once. NOW GET READY WE HAVE TO LEAVE IN LIKE TEN MINUTES!"

I shot up, ran into the bathroom, and got ready, pulling on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me down into the hall, where we piled into my mum's car and drove to the train station.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily, just run at the damn thing already!"

"Fine Alice. Fine. But if I die, you are taking the blame."

"God damn it, Lily! Are you a frickin witch or not! Just run through the damn thing! It's been seven years! You will not die!"

"Ugh. Fine. I'm going."

I stared at the solid brick wall between platforms 9 and 10, took a deep breath, and then ran right at it. Instead of slamming into the wall and getting a concussion, I went right through it. When I finally opened my eyes, I could see a huge train. The Hogwarts Express...

Being a witch just never gets old for me. Coming from a family of muggles, this kind of thing just never gets old. I stood there for a second, marveling at the wonder, until something slammed into me, knocking me forward. I waited for the fall, for the feeling of my head against the concrete floor, but it never came. Instead I felt someone's arms catch me. "T-Thanks." I looked up to see my savior and immediately pulled away.

"Potter."

"Lily."

"Since when do you call me Lily?"

"Since I realized that my heart burns with pass-"

"Put a sock in it, you slick git."

"Huh. Always the charmer, aren't you Evans?"

"Was there a reason you decided to talk to me now, Potter? Because you are putting a bit of a damper on my perfect amazing day."

"Actually, I wanted to wish you happy birthday, because you are of age now, and...well...I...erm..."

"Spit it out Potter."

"IwantedtogiveyousomethingandIdidn'tknowifyouwouldlikeitsoIdon'treallyknowhowtodothisbuthere."

He handed my a small black jewelry box and I took it, staring at him suspiciously. "I swear Potter, if this is a trick..."

"It't not, Lily. Really, I just wanted to say Happy Birthday."

I opened the box and found the most AMAZING charm bracelet I have ever seen in my entire life. It had 4 charms on it. The first was a stag, the second was a doe, the third was a book, the fourth was a small emerald bordered with little diamonds.

"Erm...Lily...do...do you like it?"

I stared at it for another 5 seconds and then jumped up and gave James the biggest frickin hug I have ever given anyone in my life. Wait...James? I just called him James! AND THEN I HUGGED HIM! HOLY CRAP...THIS IS NOT GOOD!

I immediately back away, as I felt a blush creep into my cheeks. Wait? I never blush. Oh dear Merlin, this is not good. I looked up and saw him staring at me with a look of complete awe in his eyes. "You…hugged…me."

"Yes James-erm…Potter."

"You called me James…."

"Yes. I did. Now, if you will stop blathering like a complete dunderhead, I have to go and meet the Head Boy."

"Looks like you already did, because you're staring at him."

I looked up in complete shock and said "Is Dumbledore that off his  
rocker. I mean, he'd have to be pretty crazy to let you of all people become Head Boy. "

"Well, then. I guess he really is just that insane. Now, onto more important business…Lily, will you-"

"NO I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU. YOU ARE AN INSUFFERABLE CONCEITED GIT!"

"Actually, Lily, I was just going to ask you if we could maybe be civil to each other, seeing as we have to work together this year."

"Oh. Umm…in that case…ok.."

"Great!"

Right at that moment, Alice ran up to me and dragged me off to an empty compartment that she found.

"Well, well, well, Lily. Look who's spending some….quality time….with Potter."

"He wanted to give me a birthday present and ask to be friends….because…James frickin Potter is Head Boy this year."

"Lily, you really aren't kidding about this, are you? You are actually gonna try to be friends with him…aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Ummm…Lily…I don't really want to say this, but…is there any chance that you might be…erm…fallingforJamesPotter?"

"ALICE PREWETT. HOW THE BLOODY HELL COULD YOU THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT! WE ARE JUST TRYING TO BE CIVIL BECAUSE WE HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER THIS YEAR. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU."  
And with that graceful response, I slammed the compartment door shut and marched off to the Prefect's compartment to assign duties.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: J. owns the whole Harry Potter world.....blah blah blah.

I ran into the Prefect's Compartment and opened the door. Obviously, I was the first one there.I sat down on the nearest seat..

" THE HELL!"

"oh, Hello Lily-Flower. Nice of you to...erm...drop in"

Yes. That's right. I just sat on James Potter. Wow. Smoooth, Lily.

"Oh..erm..sorry James...I'll just be...."

"Nonsense, Lily. Stay as long as you'd like."

"In that case, James..."

"No, wait Lily! I take that back! Stay as long as I'd like."

And yes. He did what you think he did. He wiggled his eyebrows...can my life suck any more?

"Damn it James....let me go."

Which of course, just made him hold on tighter. I was now on top of James Potter's lap, with his arms all the way around me, holding me to his god-damned body. Most of you would say 'Wow! That is so romantic!'I beg to differ.I would have gotten my wand but, I could feel it in my back pocket..wait...my wand is in my front pocket. SO WHAT IS THAT HARD THING...oh...OH... of course, all of the Prefects come in at that time. Well. If he insists on embarrassing me, he has no idea what he's in for.

"James?"

"Yes, Flower." Ha. He seemed surprised by my seemingly innocent tone...I'll show him...

"I'm sorry, but you are pitching quite a tent and it is very uncomfortable. I also have no intention of shagging you, so....IN THE NAME OF MERLIN GET YOUR FUCKING ARMS OFF ME AND GO TAKE A COLD SHOWER! IF MY SITTING ON YOU, BY COMPLETE ACCIDENT, TURNS YOU ON THAT MUCH, I WOULD HATE TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU ARE ACTUALLY SHAGGING SOMEONE!Oh, and Potter, FRIENDS DON'T MAKE OTHER FRIENDS SIT ON THEIR FUCKING LAPS. STRIKE ONE POTTER. TWO MORE AND YOU CAN SAY GOODBYE TO THIS FRIENDSHIP.

Ha. He looked absolutely mortified. All of the Prefect's were laughing uncontrollably and it was another five minutes before everyone would shut up so we could get on with the meeting. Aside from that, though Potter seemed to recover quickly and jumped into the meeting. Actually, he was quite helpful. I was so surprised that I decided to forgive him for the...erm..incident.

When everyone left, he looked at me and said..."Sorry Lily. I guess I deserved that...."

"Yes, you did James. But, I am willing to let it slide...you seem sincere."

"Thanks, Lily!"

And with that, he bounded off to go find his friends. I guess I should find Alice...

I walking down the hall, looking for Alice, and...WHY IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DID SHE HAVE TO SIT WITH THE MARAUDERS! Oh well...I might as well make the most of it. I stepped into the compartment and shut the door, landing straight into...you guessed it...James Potter's lap. What did I do to deserve this. Please. Someone tell me. Anyone? I guess not.

Anyways, I think you know what happened next. Everyone started cracking up, I was disgruntled, and James was obviously scared that I was going to point out his repitched tent. Lovely. Did I mention that there were no more seats in the compartment, and that I had to sit on his lap for the rest of the train ride? Oh...well I did I did what I thought a friend would do. I put on a grumpy face and positioned myself to hide his erection from his friends. With one grateful smile, he turned back to Sirius and started talking about some prank that I decided I wanted to know nothing about.

AND THEN REMUS LOOKS AT ME, LIKE HE KNWS EXACTLY WHAT IS GOING ON! I SWEAR THAT BOY IS PSYCHIC. AND THE WHOLE TIME, ALICE IS STARING AT ME, AS IF WILLING ME TO TELL HER WHAT HAPPENED.

Five minutes later, the train stops and everyone gets off. James and I have to stay behind and check if people are left behind....great...this is just going to add to the awkward situation.

So, the moment we are alone....

"Lily, can I ask you something?"

"Mhmmm...."

"Why did you hide my...erm...well...yeah?"

"I, being the great friend that I am, decided that you wanted it hidden, and I decided to help you. Now its my turn. Why don't you care when a group full of random Prefects knows about...your reaction...but you don't want your or my friends to know?"

"Well, no one would mess with the Marauders, they know that we will get revenge. But I can't very well get revenge on my or your friends, can I? They would never let me hear the end of it. And, I know that it wasn't very comfortable for you either...so...thanks Lily."

"You're welcome James. And...if it makes you feel better...it wasn't that bad either..."

Damn it. Why the bloody hell did I have to say that. He looks like Christmas has come early...and there concludes the train ride from hell....this is going to be a looooong year. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating for sooooo long I came back, didn't I!

"Alice! Girl's Dormitory! NOW."

"BUT LIIILLLS! WE JUST GOT BACK!"

So this is going to be harder than I thought. Hmm…time for desperate measures. I NEED to tell someone about the Head's Dormitory and the nightmare train ride…OH RIGHT! So, now I just figured out that I have to spend this whole year living in a private dormitory with…you guessed it, James Potter. And no. Before you say it, we're not going to magically fall in love and live happily ever after. NOT. GOING. TO. HAPPEN.

I agreed to be his friend. FRIEND. Nothing more. Even that is sort of shaky. You know, after the whole train ride thing…I meant what I said about the three strike system…I mean, if James thinks that he's going to get a reprieve so easily, when he's been literally the bane of my existence for the last years, he is WRONG!

"ALICE. GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE OVER HERE NOW!"

If I have to watch them making goo-goo eyes at each other one more time…I swear…they had better sleep with one eye open. Oh wait…if one of their eyes is open, it'll be easier for them to make goo-goo eyes at each other…darn. Well..I'll come up with something.

I dragged Alice upstairs to the girl's dormitory and then immediately started talking.

"Ok Alice. BIG. NEWS. First of all, I'm moving out. I have to share the Head's Dormitory with James for this whole year. "

"WHAT! YOU'RE LEAVING ME! HOW COULD YOU LILY!"

"Oh dear Merlin, just shove it Alice. I'll give you the password as soon as I get it!"

"Fine. OH OH OH! What happened on the train? You seemed pretty comfortable in James' lap over there!"

SERIOUSLY WHAT IS UP WITH THE WHOLE WIGGLING OF THE EYEBROWS! FIRST JAMES, NOW ALICE! INSANITY!

"I was anything but comfortable, Alice! I fell into the bloody git's lap and he was….exceedingly..happy…to see me!"

"NO. HE DIDN'T! HE WASN'T!"

"Yeah. Yeah he was."

"AND YOU SAT ON HIS LAP WHILE…HE..WAS…EXCITED!"

"Well…yeah…I was trying to save him from further humiliation! I think Remus knew though…"

"Further humiliation? THIS HAPPENED BEFORE?"

"This afternoon in the prefect's compartment…I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE A GOOD FRIEND!"

"I still think you have a thing for him!"

"Shut it Alice…I have to go to the Head's Dorm!"

Oh I am just a _master_ of graceful exits, aren't I. But is there actually a possibility that I like James Potter? Maybe I even love him?

HA. I really had you going there. Nah…we're just friends…well…sort of friends…I guess..yeah. SERIOUSLY, I WAS KIDDING! Well, off to the Head's Dorms I go!


	5. Chapter 5

**So, just a quick author's note/request before I continue writing. I really like this story, and I'm gonna keep going with it on a regular basis. What I would like to know is, how far do you want this story to go? Here are your options, just let me know in a review! 1. James and Lily getting together (this will probably happen before the end of their 7****th**** year) 2. Up until graduation of 7****th**** year, even if they get together before that 3. Until they get married 4. Until Harry comes into existence 5. Until they die :( **

**So, its up to you to choose, and whichever one I get the most answers of, I will write :D **

**Enough of this ridiculously long author's note… I hate these things…and we all know that I don't own Harry Potter..so..moving on to chapter 5….THE HEAD'S DORM! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! :D **

I walked up to the Head's Dorm to find Pott-James and his idiot friends (except for Remus, of course,) trying to set the password for the dorm. Unfortunately, they seemed to be too busy gawking at the portrait guarding the dorms…you know the one of the mermaid in the Prefect's bathrooms? Yeah…enough said.

Bloody gits.

"James, are you going to set the password, or will I have to take care of that?"

No response. Huh. Figures.

"Oi! Mermaid-lady! "

Yes. Because I am that eloquent. HEY! I was angry! And tired. I tend to be a little more…eccentric…when I'm tired.

"What do _you_ want, fire head?"

Well…looks like Miss Mermaid could also be crowned the queen of Prissyland. Nice to see what types of acquaintances I will be spending my time with this year. A bunch of hormonal apes and a bitchy mermaid.

"I want to change the bloody password, that's what I want!"

The mermaid snapped her eyes over to me immediately, narrowing them and glaring. Oooooo….scary…NOT. My death glare waaay outshines that pitiful excuse for anger. I figured I should treat her to some real "scare" lessons…so I shot one of my death glares back at her. Yeah..she shivered and backed away. I'm so bad, I even scare portraits.

"Wh-what—password would you—l-like?

I smirked (oh how Slytherin of me), stared at James, and then said..

"The password should be….James Potter's wand is exceedingly small!"

HA BLOODY HA. That should show the git. His (and the rest of the Marauders') eyes snapped up immediately to meet my smirking face. James looked at me in astonishment while the other three Marauders started cracking up, rolling on the floor laughing. Yeah…I'm gooood.

"LILY! How could you! My wand size is extremely adequate, thank you very much!"

"James, I think I would know, considering your…reaction on the train today…you still owe me for that one, by the way."

The Marauders stopped laughing and gaped at me. I suddenly realized what they would have insinuated from that little remark. Damn. Time for damage control.

"No you bloody idiots! I didn't mean it like that! I take it your…excited…friend didn't tell you what happened in our compartment, when you bloody gits basically forced me to sit on his lap? No, well now you know!"

And the laughter continued. I think I offended James a bit though, because he dragged me into the dormitory and all but threw me on the couch, slamming the door in his friends' faces.

"What the hell Lily? I told you not to tell!"

"Oh relax, James. It's not like I told the entire world…they're your _friends_…and I'm pretty sure Remus figured out what was happening anyways!"

"Fine…I guess you're forgiven Lils…"

"YAY! Now let's go see our rooms…from what this common room looks like, they're going to be amazing!"

I jumped off the couch and raced up the stairs to my room, almost breaking down the door in my haste.

"OH. MY. GOD. James you have to see this! It's great, wonderful, perfect! Wow."

He ran up the stairs behind me and plowed me into the ground. Oh how the girls of Hogwarts would be ripping out their hair with envy. I, meanwhile, was not so pleased.

"James! Get the bloody hell off me!"

"Sorry Lily-kins! Didn't mean to, promise!"

"Lily..kins?"

"Yeah…I figured you needed a nickname."

Hmm…my dad called me Lily-kins…but I guess it should be fine for James to call me that too…

"Ok..Lily-kins is fine…only…my dad calls me Lily-kins too!"

"Well, I am grateful to share such a huge part in your personal affairs, Lily-kins…now let's go before we're late to breakfast…A growing boy needs his food!"

"Growing my arse. You're already 6 bloody feet tall. Grow anymore and you'll turn into a giant. Or…you know…a mountain troll might be more fitting.."

"Tsk tsk Lily…how you wound my poor ego!"

"Good..it's about time someone did."

I sauntered out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded James behind me. Ha. Bet he wasn't expecting that. OOOOH FOOOD! I'm a sucker for a good breakfast. Please excuse me while I proceed to tackle the breakfast table.


End file.
